Neji wedding Lemon for Sayuri
by tenshixaphan
Summary: this is about neji, this person will end up with Neji but a lot happends inbetween it's kinda lemon oneshot  NejixOC OCxNeji Sayurixneji kakashixoc shikamaruxoc


it was a hot summer day as I lay down in the soft grass by the lake. Naruto was fishing, I could hear him scream every time he caught something, and after that hear him curse as the fish got away. It made my happy being with so much friends. I saw a shadow gliding over my view. "you should sunbathe naked you know" A familiar voice told me. "not funny Shika" I told him. He giggled and sat down. "I can tell my little sister what ever I want" he told me laying down next to me. "I know" I pushed my head onto his belly. He didn't care everything was troublesome anyway, I closed my eyes again. I heard more voices, Hinata faintly Naruto's screaming. I could hear Kiba yelling at Naruto. Tenten yelling at Kiba, and Lee screaming something about youth. It was a peaceful until he came. Neji looked down at me and Shikamaru. "Your so disgusting... you look like you would do incest" I looked up at him. "Neji the only one here thinking about incest is you, I you don't find a girl you'll have to marry your own niece so fuck off!" Neji's face went blank once again. I laughed Shikamaru laughed a little to. He walked away. I couldn't help staring at his ass. After just a minute of staring he looked at me. "what?"' he asked me angrily. "you look like a girl from here' I told him. Making Shikamaru cough with laughing. "I DO NOT" He told me seriously thinking how to make a comment back. He couldn't I was to smart for that anyway. Neji slowly pulled of his shirt. Leaving him in his boxers. He put the shirt unto the ground and smiled. Pushing of his shoes. and then walking into the warm water of the lake. I looked at him with a gaze. He was so... so ... so handsome. I would give him that. I sighed. Shikamaru startled. "ew you don't like the creep right?" He asked me, I shook my head. "NOO hes a hyuuga" Hinata looked at me. "no offence to you" She just nodded and continued what she was doing. "OI Sayuri!" I heard I looked at Kiba screaming my name. He walked over. "There's a party tonight and I wanted you as my date" I looked at him. 'Seriously... no" Kiba pouted. "what kind of party?" I asked. "neji's birthday" He said. "when was his birthday?" I frowned. "today" I looked at Neji swimming there. Like he never swim. I liked it. His muscles were there, not to obviously but they were framing his body nicely. "I guess I could come" I told him. "But not as your date!" I pushed myself up from the grass. "OI LEE!" I screamed. Lee turned around and walked out of the water. "wanna be my date for tonight?" I would piss Neji of completely. Lee nodded, knowing he wouldn't get a kiss anyway. "Sure" I hugged him. "thank you Lee your the best" Kiba was pissed also. "not me but him?" He screamed. I laughed. "yes because Lee knows how to be a gentlemen" I told him. Kiba stormed off. Lee blushed. "thank you Sayuri" I nodded Kissing him on his Cheek.

I went shopping for a gift, but what would I buy for a spoiled hyuuga. I could give him my body, I blushed thinking about it. I could give him flowers... No that's for girls. I sighed. "stupid Neji" I taught. Sitting down I saw this shiny shop. with shiny stuff inside. I went to have a look. There were jewellery everywhere. I always was drugged by pretty stuff. It made me stop thinking. But in the end I had to get a gift for Neji. More and More thinking about it I ran into Kakashi. He didn't help either. "you love him right?" he asked me. "No Sensei what made you think that?" I frowned looking at the older male. "you always have fights, and Neji stares at your ass, and you do the same to him." He giggled. "Kakashi sensei... I'm like 18... I can look at peoples ass... but when you do that.. that's perverter" Kakashi smiled. "I know what you can give him" He told me then. "Something he doesn't have" I was interested. "what?" Kakashi smiled trough his mask. "first I want you to kiss me" he told me. I blushed. "no!" I screamed making people look at us. "OK..." I told him. "but not here!" he dragged my into a ally. When I was younger I always had a little crush on Kakashi. Slowly he pulled down his mask, showing me his handsome face. I blushed. "god I can't!" I yelled pushing him. "I will get you the gift" He told me and vanished. I ran home. Scared a little that a sensei would want to touch me in that kind of way. OK I was thin, OK I was pretty. But a sensei? he was like 7-8 years older. after a while I heard the door open. "Kakashi sensei" I saw him close the door and took of his shoes. He walked in. "sorry for not knocking but I have it" he told me. He places a little box onto the table. "what is it?" I asked him. "its a really old box, within a very powerful flower" I looked at it. "the first person to open the box will become one with the flower and can choose one person to spent the rest of his time with" He sat down. I gave him some tea. "they will be married in a instant and it can not be undone. I looked at Kakashi. "that's so... wauw... why does Neji wants this?" Kakashi smiled. "he won't have to marry his niece" I swallowed. "that's true. Kakashi sensei thank you" I bowed. "Now you have it.. I want something from you" I looked at him curious. "what?' I had a bad feeling about this somehow. "I want your virginity" Kakashi said. I looked at him. "really... that's lame' I told him. "maybe I want to keep that for someone special!" I told him. "But Neji had slept with much people.. you would only bother him with it" I blushed. "I didn't say I was a virgin" I told him. "not?" he asked me. "who was it!" Kakashi seemed curious. "don't tell anyone.. but it was genma sensei"  
Kakashi's eyes would pop out if his head if they could. "really!" I nodded slowly. "then you'll have to tell me al the details"  
I started telling him everything.

~Flashback~  
Me and genma sensei were alone in a classroom, after having a crush on Kakashi sensei I had a crush on genma because he gave me attention. I looked at him while he was busy doing paper work, I had no idea why I had to help. But I didn't mind, he asked me anyway. But when I asked what I could do he just said. "go sit over there" I went to sit over there when I noticed Genma sensei watching me very very closely. I started to freak out a little. Maybe he did like me back. After a while of him sitting there the candle burning on the middle of his desk. I noticed that the flames started to cut into a small piece of paper. I walked down to Genma's desk and put it out. Bending over looking what he was doing. He looked up, noticing my cleavage and blushed. I blushed to. "can't I help?" I asked him nicely. He nodded. "you can" I waited for him to say how. "I would like you to pick something up at my place" I blushed. "OK" he told me he needed a little green box that was in his bedroom. I didn't notice him following me down to his house. I felt strong hand push me onto his bed. I looked at Genma sensei with shocked eyes and I could read lust and desire into his. he started to take his vest of and I knew what he was planning. "sensei.. I " He shushed me with his rough lips on mine. His hand found my breasts and started to massage them trough my shirt. After a while taking off my shirt.  
~flashback end~  
I heard the door opening and closing. It was Shikamaru that had come home. "ow Hi shika" I said happily. Not continuing the story. "he Kakashi sensei what are you doing here?" He asked Kakashi. "I got her a present for Neji Hyuuga and want something in return.. but you just ruined it" Kakashi said. "You were going to have sex with kakashi?" He asked me. I shook my head. "NOOO" I screamed. "I asked her that already.. she wouldn't"Shikamaru said to Kakashi. "that's so dirty" Kakashi said laughing. "Ow I know what I want you to do!" Kakashi's happy face couldn't say anything good.  
"tell" Shikamaru was wondering. "I want you to fuck your brother!" Kakashi said. I blushed really hard. I was adopted.. no one knew this. "O..OK" Shikamaru's head was red to. Then Naruto jumped happily into my house. I sighed. "He guys do you have some cheese?" I blushed. "yeah get it" I said to him. he did and ran out again. Shit... Normally Naruto would stay chatting for hours. Shikamaru grabbed my hand. he would get what he want. he pulled me to the bedroom. "Finally I get what I want" he told me whispering into my ears. I smiled. "Shika... be gentle OK" I told him. Kakashi just followed us into the bedroom sitting down on a chair. Shikamaru started kissing me, his lips were soft. His hands were to. Slowly he began searching my body for something he would like. he started massaging my breasts. His hands pulled my top of showing my pink bra. Kakashi took notes for some reason. "shika.. lets.. just do it..." I told him. Not really having fun in this while Kakashi was watching. "no" he told me pulling of my Bra. I was wearing a skirt. He pulled down my panties. I moaned when he started kissing my breasts and biting my hard nipples. "shika" I panted. Shikamaru smiled and pushed me onto the bed. Shikamaru pulled of his shirt. He then slowly began pulling of his pants his erection sprang free in his boxers. god.. It was HUGE! I felt the urge to play with myself and i did, my finger playing with my clit as Shikamaru started to say dirty thing. "you know you want me" he told me. "Suck me off" he told me. I sat up. Licking the tip of his member he was holding with one hand. From the corner of my eye I could see Kakashi getting horny. "ow yes' he pushed himself further into my mouth. As far as possible and starting to pump in and out as I tried to suck. After a while he had enough and pushed me down again. "Your so wet" he told me looking at me pushing fingers into myself. "Yes" I told him taking my fingers out, licking them softly Making Kakashi and Shikamaru gasp. "That's so sexy' Kakashi said from his chair rubbing himself trough his pants. "wanna join in?" I asked him softly. Kakashi smiled he knew I would change my mind if Shikamaru did everything right. Kakashi sat down on the edge of the bed pulling his pants and boxers down. I realised that my punishment from a simple kiss to a trio had gotten. I blushed as Shikamaru looked at me. "taste him" he commanded me. I nodded and bent down slowly. Licking Kakashi's hard erection. I knew what they were going to do. So I made sure Kakashi's member was Wet enough. And after a while Shikamaru lifted me and placed my on Kakashi's lap who cock was entering my behind. "Ow Kakashi" My eyes tears he chuckled. "you know you like it!" he said. I nodded. "yes" Shikamaru kissed me harshly. Entering my wet slit. "A Shikaaa" I moaned out as the both of them started pumping in and out. I felt a weird feeling boiling in my stomach. As I felt them rubbing my special spot. "I''mmmimmm gonna" I came on shika's hard cock. "Your so tight!" I heard Kakashi whisper. "harder" I moaned to them both. As the did I felt Shika release himself into me. I was glad he had worn a Condom. Shika sat down on the floor while rubbing himself a little letting all of it come out. Kakashi turned me pushed my face into the bed. As he pushed his cock now into my wet pussy. "Kakashi!" I gripped the sheets as he pushed so hard en rough. "you feel so gooodd" I noticed his mask was down again. I kissed him, giving him what he wanted.

After kakashi had his climax I fell down panting. Kakashi pulled up his pants. Shikamaru helped me dress. "Shika.. were are my Bra and Panties?" I asked him still panting. I heard Ino yell downstairs. "SHIKA SAYUKI ARE YOU READY!" Shika yelled back that we were. I pony tailed my hair so no one would notice the big mess it was. Still without panties and Bra I was guided downstairs. No one would notice anyway. Only when I would have it cold maybe. I took the gift from the table and stepped into my shoes. Shamed by what happened I noticed Kakashi sensei was gone.

At Neji's party I was the last person to give him his present. "I went trough allot of trouble getting it OK" I told him. Neji nodded, he looked at me surprised I even had him a gift. He took the wrapper of."what is it?" he asked me before opening. "it has a weird Chakra" I told him what it was. "thank you" He told me, hugging me. I closed my eyes. Shit. he noticed. "your not wearing a bra are you?" he asked me into my ear. "no" I told him. "I was in a rush" He nodded. " I hope you had a good time Fucking Kakashi and Shikamaru" I blushed. "how did you know that" Tears welled up in my eyes. "I went over to your house and her stuff... so... I used my byagukan to look..." I looked at the floor. "I'm not a slut... I did it for you" He looked at me. "I know it's better to have sex once in a while then hand fuck yourself al the time" I smiled. "Why would you go trough al the trouble to get me.. this use full gift" I smiled. "because.. I don't want you to marry your niece... I... want you to marry me..." He was shocked and kissed me. I kissed him back with as much passion. "I would take you right now" He told me. "you can" I told him. he dragged me with him. Into his big bedroom. "it's so ... clean" I complemented. "not when I'm finished with you babe" I blushed at how he dirty talked it was so sexy. "getting wet by talking to me ha" He told me. How did he know! he pointed at me legs, and my tight skirt he could see a little stain forming. "O god" I looked at it. "your so horny just by looking at me, hearing my talk" he smirked and I Just nodded. "always fighting with me, while you just want my to fuck you deep and hard" I sat down on his bed. "I would want to make you scream my name while I do you you.. sl" I stopped him from saying that. I looked at my knees. "I'm not a slut" I told him softly. he nodded snapping out of his dirty talking. "were did they do you?" he asked me softly. "everywhere" I answered. "we should have to make that right" he started kissing me again. making my head feel numb. His hands went all over my body making my crawl under his touch. He was so good at this. He pulled up my shirt as he wanted to kiss my breasts. biting at the hard nipples. "there so big" he told me, massaging the right in his hand. "so full" I blushed as I began starting to moan his name. He smiled and rubbed himself with one hand trough his pants. "Kiss me" He told me. I nodded, he asked me on a nice sweet tone. I couldn't not do it. I rapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist pushing my damping womanhood against his growing bulge in his pants. He gasped. I pushed my tongue into his mouth. His tongue started to rub mine as we kissed. His eyes closed I smiled. and let my legs down. Pushing his pants from his hips sending it falling to the floor. "not wearing boxers?" I asked surprised. He shook his head. "not wearing panties?" I smiled. He pushed my onto the bed taking my skirt of. He looked me up and down. I wanted to hide myself for some reason. "don't hide yourself' he said softly. "your beautiful " he kissed me again. "You don't have to suck my if you don't want to" he told me. I looked at him. He was so nice to me. I did it anyway. I sat on all fours and started liking the tip. He was bigger then Shika, and Kakashi. I blushed taking more and more of his cock inside my mouth. "OW Sayuri" he had trouble standing. I started bobbing my head up and down his length. he started moaning more and more and I went faster. "Sayuri ii" he wanted to pull back when he came but I hold him back. Letting him come into my mouth. Swallowing his whole amount. "You didn't have to!" he said kneeling down next to me. "I wanted to" I told him softly. He grinned. "I have also a present for you" Neji whispered. "because i can't fuck you in two holes at the same time" he pulled open a drawer. "here" He gave me a pink vibrator. I blushed. "you want me to.. play with myself" Neji nodded. "just for a few minutes" I noticed it took some time for him to get hard again. I might as well help him. 'OK" I told him. Kissing him. First I took it in my mouth to make it wet. Then I lowered it, still sitting on my knees I opened my legs so Neji could see what I was doing. "Push it in Neji" I told him. He pushed it slowly into my As hole. I flinched a little when it was all in. "put it on" I told him. He flipped the switch of the thing and it started vibrating. "Ow god NEJI!" I moaned and the little machine began to work. I saw Neji getting hard again. "ow god Sayuri your so sexy" He pushed himself into me soaking wet pussy. I yelled out. It didn't matter. the music downstairs was to loud anyway. "fuck me harder Neji!' I screamed as he did. He pushed the vibrator in deeper and deeper. "YEsss" I pushed my hips back to meet his trust. Coming several times on what he did. After the 5th time Neji came to, moaning my name. I was happy. He put the vibrator back from were it came. "let's stay here for a while" he told me. I nodded.

after two more hours, of Neji making love to me normally, we got dressed. And walked over to his fathers study. "Father" Neji said. "I have something to tell you" his farther listened. "No I don't want you to get married... " Was his answer. "Well I'm going to anyway. He opened the box. With the flower in it. "I Neji Hyuuga am going to marry Sayuri (lalala surname)" the room lightend up, a pink light it was. And Neji and Sayuri got a small ring around there finger.


End file.
